This invention relates generally to liquid dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a liquid dispensing apparatus that may be releasably attached to a beverage container and having a pump for dispensing liquid from the container without moving the container from its normal upright position.
Most beverage containers are too large, heavy, or awkward for a child to use conveniently, making adult supervision necessary each time the child desires a drink. For example, a child may have difficulty lifting, carrying, and pouring a standard one gallon milk jug or similar container. Although various liquid dispensing devices have been proposed in the art, these devices either modify the normal orientation of a beverage container or are not conveniently usable on various types or sizes of beverage containers.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a liquid dispensing apparatus that may be attached to a beverage container and used to dispense liquid therefrom without modifying the normal orientation of the container. Further, it is desirable to have a liquid dispensing apparatus that may be used to dispense liquids from containers of various dimensions. In addition, it is desirable to have a liquid dispensing apparatus that may be operated by a child.
A liquid dispensing apparatus according to the present invention includes a cap for releasable attachment to a beverage container of a type having a neck that defines a container opening. The cap includes a generally tubular configuration formed for a releasable press-fit on the neck of a beverage container. The cap defines an outlet opening in a continuous side wall. The apparatus includes an inner tube having a first end situated in the cap for communication with the outlet opening. The inner tube extends from the cap for insertion into the beverage container, the inner tube being extensible for use with containers of different heights. An air pump is positioned atop the cap for forcing air through the inner tube when pressed. A vent is positioned in the cap for transferring ambient air into the pump for subsequent transfer into the container. Therefore, the pump may be used to increase the volume and thus the pressure of air within the container for the purpose of urging the liquid therein to flow through the inner tube and outlet opening. An outer tube is connected at one end to the cap outlet opening and at another end to a dispensing mechanism. The dispensing mechanism includes a valve for selectively controlling the flow of liquid through an outlet port. The dispensing mechanism includes an ornamental configuration that is entertaining to a child, e.g. the shape of an elephant""s head.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a vent extending through the cap for directly connecting ambient air with the interior of the beverage container. An operation of the pump expels air and liquid from the inner tube so as to create a vacuum that then draws liquid from the container up through the inner tube to the outlet.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for dispensing liquid from a beverage container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus, as aforesaid, which is convenient for operation by children.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus, as aforesaid, that may be utilized with beverage containers of various sizes.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus, as aforesaid, which can dispense liquid from a container without modifying the position or orientation of the container.
A further object of this invention is to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus, as aforesaid, having a starter pump for initiating a flow of liquid from the container.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus, as aforesaid, that is entertaining so as to encourage use by children.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.